Ravager
The Ravager Ravagers came about when the more "feral" beastmen of the borders of society were converted to the cause of the Goddess. Admittedly, most did not take very well to this. But a few did, and fewer still took up the cause of the Paladin. But still, they couldn't put aside their tribal and less civilized beginnings, and as such, took to pursuing evil with a vicious tenacity. Some of the "normal" races took after their tenacity, and today, you are almost as likely to find a human or likewise Ravager as a Beastman. Feralism While not capable of true rage, the Ravager reaches short climaxes of a similar nature as they smite their foes. At 8th level, whenever the Ravager uses their Divine Smite feature while wielding a two-handed weapon, they can use a Feralism effect to modify the attack based on the amount of SP they expend. They can add only one of these effects to a smite attack. *''Battle Roar: ''When the Ravager spends 3 spell points or more on Divine Smite, they can make a warcry that affects them and all allies that choose to benefit from it in 20'. The Ravager and any affected allies gain advantage on attacks, but grant advantage. They also deal extra damage on attacks equal to the Ravager's Charisma modifier. These effects last a number of rounds equal to the equivalent spell level spent on the smite. *''Blast Wave: ''When the Ravager spends 6 spell points on Divine Smite, they deal their added smite damage in a 25' cone originating from them, which must include the target of the attack (who doesn't take the damage again). Creatures in the area make a Dexterity save, taking half damage on a success. *''Full Assault: ''When the Ravager spends 6 spell points on Divine Smite, they can take 1 point of exhaustion damage to make the modified attack an automatic critical hit. *''Overpower: ''When the Ravager spends 2 spell points or more on Divine Smite, the target of the smite is unable to take reactions until the end of the Ravager's next turn, including actions triggered by the smiting attack itself. In addition, the target must make a Dexterity save; on a failure, they're knocked prone. If the Ravager spent 5 or more spell points, the target must instead make a Constitution save; on a failure they are stunned until the end of next turn. *''Radiant Cloak: ''When the Ravager spends 3 spell points or more on Divine Smite, they deal their added smite damage to enemies that attack them in melee until the end of next turn. *''Sweeping Smite: ''When the Ravager spends 5 spell points or more on Divine Smite, they deal the added smite damage to adjacent enemies other than the target. *''Tenacity: ''When the Ravager spends 2 spell points or more on Divine Smite, they deal an additional 1d8 damage (past the Smite's normal limit) for every one of the following conditions they are afflicted by: Blinded, Bloodied (at half or worse hit points), Charmed, Poisoned, Restrained, or other effects at the DM's discretion. *''Vicious Smite: ''When the Ravager spends 2 spell points or more on Divine Smite, and had advantage on the modified attack, the smite's bonus damage die are d10s instead of d8s. Bonecrusher The Ravager has all the ferocity of a barbarian, even if it is shackled within their heavily armored selves. At 13th level, as a reaction upon being hit in melee, the Ravager can make an attack against the attacking creature. If they hit, they deal an additional weapon die of damage and additional d8 from the Improved Divine Smite feature. Unscarred Fury The Ravager is usually in the thick of battle, but while at the height of their health they are at their fiercest. At 18th level, while the Ravager is at full hit points, they have advantage on weapon attacks, saves, and resistance to all damage.